


[PHOTOSET] В плену соблазнов темной стороны

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Canon Illustration, Canon-Typical Violence, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Education, Force Use, Gen, M/M, Magic and Science, Photography, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Куклокосплей, иллюстрации к 12й главе романа Дарт Плэгас, продолжение главы на мехах + фото процесса.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	1. В плену соблазнов темной стороны

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** В плену соблазнов темной стороны  
>  **Задание:** «Пиздец»  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Форма:** фотоистория, фотосет, куклокосплей, крафт  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск)/Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин)  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Количество:** 64 фото, 12 фото процесса, два новых наряда  
>  **Формат:** 1/6  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Зима на Майгито - это пиздец. Ситские тренировки зимой на Майгито - ещё больший пиздец.  
>  **Команда предупреждает:** ползанье по снегу зимой способствует возвышению тёмной стороны.  
>  **Примечание:** Первая часть фотоистории является иллюстрацией к двенадцатой главе романа Лусено «Дарт Плэгас», в работе используются цитаты из романа.  
>  **В фотосете снимались:** фигурки Дарта Плэгаса и Дарта Сидиуса командного производства  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "В плену соблазнов темной стороны"

  
Послушный сирота дрожал под натиском метели. 

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5f.jpg)

Со всех сторон его обступали острые ледяные пики, – словно клыки гигантского зверя, – и студеный ветер продувал их насквозь. 

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb54.jpg)

Рядом возвышался Плэгас: снежинки кружили вокруг него, но не оседали, а таяли задолго до соприкосновения с одеждой. В отличие от Сидиуса, на котором был тонкий защитный комбинезон, владыка ситов был облачен лишь в плащ, облегающие штаны и головной убор.

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb55.jpg)

– Твоя кровь скоро застынет. Пробудешь здесь слишком долго – умрешь.  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5c.jpg)  
Именно так ты будешь думать поначалу, когда темная сторона найдет тебя по запаху и заискивающе заглянет в глаза. Ты будешь думать: «Я умру; темная сторона убьет меня». И это правда, ты умрешь – но лишь для того, чтобы переродиться.  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5d.jpg)  
Ты должен осознать, прочувствовать до самого мозга костей, что значит быть уничтоженным, стертым с лица Галактики, ибо обратного пути нет.  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5g.jpg)  
В этом безжалостном месте куется твоя мощь.

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb88.jpg)

Молниеносным движением он разорвал комбинезон на груди у Сидиуса. 

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5i.jpg)

– Я – твой мучитель, Сидиус. Очень скоро ты приложишь все усилия, чтобы задобрить меня,  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5j.jpg)  
и с каждой новой ложью, с каждой попыткой поменяться ролями ты будешь сиять все сильнее, как сияет во тьме монета из чистого ауродия.  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5k.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5n.jpg)

* * *

Сидиус приник к осыпному склону, еще крепче вцепившись окровавленными пальцами, локтями и коленями в выщербленные камни, в любую минуту грозившие скатиться вниз, в холодные воды кристально чистого озера.

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5x.jpg)

В нескольких метрах над ним на плоском возвышении восседал, скрестив ноги, Плэгас.

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5w.jpg)

Повернувшись спиной к Сидиусу, он устремил свой взор на слепящие снежные поля, белым покрывалом устилавшие высокогорье.  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5z.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5A.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5B.jpg)

* * *

Ползя на карачках по вечной мерзлоте, весь в ссадинах и ожогах от светового меча, Сидиус умоляюще посмотрел на Плэгаса:

– Ну когда уже, учитель?

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5u.jpg)

– Спустя миг… Или целую вечность. Перестань думать о будущем и сосредоточься на настоящем. 

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb6w.jpg)

– Значит, у меня совсем нет никаких достоинств, учитель?

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5t.jpg)

Плэгас опустился перед Сидиусом на одно колено:

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5o.jpg)

– У тебя есть Сила, ученик, и талант быть лидером. Что важнее, у тебя есть кровожадность серийного убийцы, хоть нам и стоит придержать ее в резерве – если только насилие не послужит какой-то исключительной цели. Мы не мясники, Сидиус, как некоторые из ситов прошлого. Мы – архитекторы будущего.

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5q.jpg)

Сидиус сглотнул и наконец обрел голос:

– Когда?

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb5p.jpg)

Поднявшись, Плэгас вновь зажег световой клинок:

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb6v.jpg)

– Через десятилетие – и ни днем раньше.


	2. Венера в мехах

  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb1Y.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb1Z.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb21.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb22.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb24.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb23.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb25.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb26.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb28.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb29.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2d.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2e.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2f.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2g.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2h.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2i.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2m.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2k.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2o.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb2n.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb38.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb39.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3a.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3b.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3c.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3d.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3f.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3e.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3g.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3h.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3k.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3m.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3n.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3o.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3p.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3q.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3s.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb3r.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb1R.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb1S.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bb1U.jpg)


	3. Куклокосплей - это ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ

Фото процесса

Шитьё комбинезона начинается с изучения чужих комбинезонов.

Посмотрев на то, как круты бывают комбинезоны, решаем, что чёрный тянущийся кожзам - это красиво. Шьём из чёрного кожзама штаны для Хего. Этот конкретный кожзам пачкался, поэтому перед тем, как надеть штаны, обматываем тело пищевой плёнкой.

Далее шьём рубашку (вдохнавляясь фильмами про вампиров). У Лусено рубашка Плэгаса была штанами Арагорна, но нам она нужна, так как для добавления полсантиметра роста на Хего есть серая майка с ватой на плечах.

Долго думаем про головной убор магистра Дамаска. Хего на Майгито не холодно. Но он в головном уборе. Зачем ему головной убор?

Вариант номер раз: для защиты от ветра и ~~песка~~ снега.  
Вариант номер два: попонтоваться крутой шапкой. Вспоминаем советские меховые шапки, получаем что-то странное.

Вспоминаем, что шапки можно носить из религиозных соображений, думаем про кипы.

Идём в вукипедию смотреть на муунов, делаем какой-то чисто декоративный головной убор, решаем, что всё хорошо.

Ранее, чтобы тело, на котором сидит голова Палпатина, стало чуть ниже, его родные ноги были отпилены и в ноге при помощи горячего клея был устроен приёмник для круглых шарниров, чтобы можно было надевать на Палпатина разнообразную обувь. Теперь же перед нами есть очередные штаны Арагорна, на этот раз это ботинки Палпатина. И если про рубашку Плэгаса мы решили, что она есть, то тут мы решаем, что ботинок не было (так Палпатину придётся больше страдать на Майгито).

Делаем родные ноги закруглёнными сверху, всё хорошо, они снова вставляются, и Палпатин на них даже стоит (хотя позже, в снегу, он два раза чуть не потерял одну из ступней((

Идём шить плащ для Хего (из старых штанов, у них была самая хорошая текстура). Долго думаем про то, как правильно сделать ситский капюшон. Забиваем, идём обнимать ОТП. Потом решаем, что капюшон мы надевать всё равно не будем (из-под него будет не видно наш модный головной убор), пришиваем капюшон.

Возвращаемся к комбинезону для Палпатина. Смотрим на то, как красив Палпатин в плаще магистра Дамаска, в брюках магистра Дамаска... На основе брюк магистра Дамаска и рубашки Палпатина строим выкройку комбинезона.

Шьём. В процессе долго думаем, как будет застёгиваться комбинезон: на липучку, на кнопки, на пуговицы, на магнитики... Решаем, что по снегу Палпатин будет ползать в расстёгнутом комбинезоне, и застёжки можно не делать.

Едем на локацию.

Веник был взят на случай, если из-за снегопада все глыбы льда заметет.

Крафтер с фотографом выражают огромную благодарность Ллариан за помощь с поиском места для съёмки и тёплую еду и чай после съёмки.

Чтобы Плэгас мог держать меч, можно было бы сделать ему новую руку, но мы пошли другим путём и решили прицепить меч к руке магнитиком. У этого китайского меча для Гандамов 1/100 кроме немагнитящейся ручки были светодиод и батарейка, поэтому внутри ручки было достаточно места, чтобы положить туда несколько маленьких магнитов.


End file.
